Tim's Secret Letter And Being Sick
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tim writes a letter, but leaves it next to his type writer. Sarah comes over to spend time with her big brother and discovers it. What's in the letter and will it be it be discovered by the one person Tim dosen't want to see it?
1. Tim's Letter

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S SECRET LETTER AND BEING SICK...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim writes a letter, but leaves it next to his type writer. Sarah comes over to spend sometime with her big brother and finds the letter...**

**CHAPTER 1: TIM'S LETTER...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I sat in front of my typewriter and had been trying to work on my book, though I was not doing so well. With a sigh I put a new piece of paper in the typewriter and decided to type a letter, even if she didn't feel the same and I know I would never show it to her.

_Abby,_

_I have loved you from the moment I heard your voice. I can't begin to describe or even put into words how I feel about you. Ever since we met..._

_We've been there for each other and leaned on each other in times of sadness. Even after we broke up, my love for you never changed. We continued to joke and flirt, you can't tell me it was just because we were best friends. The reason I know this is you don't act the same around Tony or Gibbs._

_I have noticed that when it's just the two of us down in your lab..._

_That we are a great team and always get the job done. Being in the lab with you I can usually tell what you're thinking and you can tell the same about me. We work so well together, I wish you would give us another chance and know that I would never hurt you._

_I love it when you put your arms around me and rest you chin on my shoulder. When you do that I never want you to let go. I know there are times in the past that I've been unable to protect you, but if you give me this chance..._

_Abby, I'll do my best to protect you forever. Every time I go out in the field and risk my life, I think of you and how much I want to come back to you._

_I wish things could go back to the way they were before we broke up, because that was some of the happiest times of my life. I don't know what to say, other than the fact:_

_I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, ABBY SCIUTO!_

_Nothing will every change that and maybe someday you will see how much, then maybe we can be more then best friends again. Maybe one day you will see that you love me and not like a puppy._

_Timothy McGee_

Now feeling a little better that I had gotten that out of my system, the ideas for my book began to come to me and I began to write. It must have been hours later and I was starting to feel tired. So after getting ready for bed, I laid down and it didn't take long to fall asleep. I began to dream of Abby, the future and what I wish could happen for us. Even if it never did, I would love her forever.

It seemed like it had only I had just fallen asleep, when my alarm went off. I leaned over and turned it off. Another day of work was about to begin, but something was wrong.

I made it to the bathroom, just before I began to throw up.  
>I was cold and achy.<br>My throat was sore and I was just so tired.

Feeling like this I knew I wasn't going to make it into work and wanted to call Sarah to tell her come over, like we had planned. I called Gibbs and told him, he said he would send Ducky to check on me.

Once I got off the phone, I lay back down and pulled the covers around me, it seemed it was so cold. I know I fell asleep, but I don't know for how long. From what seemed to be far away I heard someone knocking at the door. With a groan I managed to get up and stumble to the door. When I opened it, Sarah was standing there. I had forgotten to call her, but she was early. I looked at the clock and realized it was mid morning and getting close to noon.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" I asked my throat sore.

"Tim, you don't look so good." Sarah said making her way into my apartment and closing the door.

"I just don't feel too good, I already called Gibbs and he said he would send Ducky later to check on me." I told her.

I headed for the kitchen to try and get something to drink, hoping I would be able hold down a little water. Sarah then made me go back to bed and I fell asleep once again. I heard another knock at the door and Sarah talking to someone. The next thing I knew was Ducky was standing beside me.

"Hello, Timothy..." I heard Ducky say.

I know I told him what had happened since the first time I woke up this morning. After a little while Ducky left saying he would be back to check on me later. Once Ducky was gone I heard Sarah wondering around.

"A letter to Abby?" I heard her say and knew she had discovered the letter I had written to Abby, just before I had gotten to work on my book. I had meant to shred it, but was so tired when I finally went to bed and never got to it.

For the next few hours I slept, every once in a while I would get up and have to head for the bathroom. Sarah would bring glasses of water to me. I heard a knock at the door and didn't know who it was this time. Sarah once again answered the door and I heard Abby's voice and Abby sounded worried. I opened my eyes once I heard someone enter my room, just long enough to see Abby sit down on my bed beside me. She put her cool hand to the side of my face and it felt so good.

"Timmy, wake up. I have a glass of water for you." Abby said and I sat up a little and after taking a small sip, I fell back against the pillows.

I wished someone would just put me out of my misery. I heard Abby and Sarah who had been standing in the doorway start to leave the room.

"Sarah." I said and she turned back.

"What, Tim?" Sarah asked and came back to stand beside me.

"Don't (starts to cough) let her see the letter." I said and fell back asleep, hoping Sarah would not show the letter to Abby.


	2. Abby Wants To Know Where Tim Is

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S SECRET LETTER AND BEING SICK...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim writes a letter, but leaves it next to his type writer. Sarah comes over to spend sometime with her big brother and finds the letter...**

**CHAPTER 2: ABBY WANTS TO KNOW WHERE TIM IS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

The day was going slow and when I looked at the clock, I realized that the morning was almost gone and Tim had not come to see me. He always came to see me at some point during the day. So I decided to go up to see if everyone was out in the field or if he was at his desk.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

I walked into the squad room noticing Tony, Ziva and Gibbs at their desk, but Tim's desk was empty. I could tell he had not come in this morning...

"Abbs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked looking up to see me beside Tim's desk.

"Where's Tim?" I asked.

"Called in sick this morning, Ducky went to check on him and he has the flu." Gibbs told me and after a minute I headed back down to my lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I would go check on Tim after work and after deciding that, the rest of the day seemed to drag by. Finally at four thirty I could stand it no longer, I called Gibbs to tell him I was going to see Tim and after grabbing my stuff I left.

Without a thought I stopped by my apartment and put together an overnight bag, then made my way to Tim's. I knocked and was surprised when Sarah answered the door; at least he hadn't been alone today.

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

"Is Timmy feeling any better?" I asked as Sarah stepped back to let me in.

"A little I think, but he's been in and out of the bathroom all day. I was just about to get him something to drink though." Sarah told me.

"Let me." I said and headed for the kitchen.

After filling a glass of water Sarah and I made our way to Tim's room, I put my hand on the side of his face. His face felt a little warm, but not too hot.

"Timmy, wake up. I have some water for you." I told him.

Tim sat up and after taking a small sip, fell back against the pillows. After a minute I got up, then Sarah and I began to leave the room.

"Sarah." Tim called and she walked to stand beside his bed, as I left the room.

I was just looking around and saw something beside the typewriter; it had my name on it. Curious of what it could be, I picked it up.

_Abby,_

_I have loved you from the moment I heard your voice. I can't begin to describe or put into words how I feel about you. Ever since we met..._

_We've been there for each other and leaned on each other in times of sadness. Even after we broke up, my love for you never changed. We continued to joke and flirt, you can't tell me it was just because we were best friends. The reason I know this is you don't act the same around Tony and Gibbs._

_I have noticed when it's just the two of us down in your lab..._

_That we are a great team and always get the job done. Being in the lab with you I can usually tell what you are thinking and you can tell the same about me. We work so well together, I wish you would give us another chance and know that I would never hurt you._

_I love it when you put your arms around me and rest your chin on my shoulder. When you do that I never want you to let go. I know there are times in the past I have been unable to protect you, but if you give me this chance..._

_Abby, I'll do my best to protect you forever. Every time I go out in the field and risk my life, I think of you and how much I want to come back to you._

_I wish things could go back to the way they were before we broke up, because that was some of the happiest times of my life. I don't know what to say, other than the fact:_

_I LOVE YOU, ABBY SCIUTO!_

_Nothing will ever change that and maybe one day you will see how much, then maybe we can be more than just friends again. Maybe one day you will see that you love me and not like a puppy._

_Timothy McGee_

"Oh, Timmy, I didn't know." I whispered.

"He didn't want you to see that." Sarah told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's just what he told me, before I left his room." Sarah replied.

"I thought when I broke up with him I was doing him a favor. Giving him the one thing I knew he wanted." I said.

"What do you mean? He was really crushed when you broke up with him. I saw him a few days after you two broke up and I could tell something was wrong. So I asked him and he said that you had broken up with him, because you thought he was being insecure." Sarah told me; first I looked at the letter in shock and then looked up at Sarah.

"He told you that?" I asked.

"Yes, you just read the letter and now you know." Sarah told me and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

'How could I have been so wrong? Maybe I was the one that was insecure, because I didn't want to be in a committed relationship. Tim had put into words on paper how he felt about me and I now realized...I had never stopped loving him. Every day we spent together was every day I loved him more.

I was in love with, Timothy McGee and had been from the day I met him.'

After a minute I made my way to Tim's bathroom and put cool water on a washcloth to his face. I could feel myself on the verge of tears as I had, because of everything that had just hit me. I had tried to deny it for so many years.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I thought by letting you go, it was the best thing I could do for you. I do love you...not like a puppy, but I really love you. I guess it took reading your letter you didn't want me to see, to make me realize how much. As soon as you get better I want to talk to you and maybe we can talk about the future." I told him and then heard a knock at the front door.

Sarah answered it and I heard Ducky's voice. I heard him ask how Tim was and Sarah telling him I was in Tim's room now.

"Hello, Abigail. I was just coming to check on, Timothy." Ducky told me and I got up went to run cool water on the washcloth again.

It was only a few minutes later when Sarah and Ducky started to leave the room, that we heard...

"I love you, Abby." Tim said and I had a feeling he was dreaming about me.

"I know, Timmy. I...I love you to and not like a puppy. I was wrong to break up with you and I want to talk about this when you're better." I told him with a smile, not caring that Sarah and Ducky had overheard.

I heard the front door close and knew Ducky had left. Sarah came back to stand in the doorway for a moment and then I heard the front door close again. I was the only one left with Tim now.

It was a little while later that I sat the washcloth on the bedside table and laid down next to him, then I guess I must have fallen asleep just watching him.


	3. Feeling Better

**NCIS:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S SECRET LETTER AND BEING SICK...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim writes a letter, but leaves it next to his type writer. Sarah comes over to spend sometime with her big brother and finds the letter...**

**CHAPTER 3: FEELING BETTER...**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I woke up and realized I couldn't move, because there was someone beside me. I looked over to see Abby; she had her head on my shoulder. I wondered how long she had been here. I needed to get up, but hated to disturb her.

"Abby." I said and reached over to brush some of her hair back.

"Tim, I love you." Abby said in her sleep and I was a little shock.

I had heard every word she had told me, but I'm not sure when that was. I now felt better than I had all day.

"Abby, I need to get up." I told her and she opened her eyes looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. Breaking up with you was..." Abby began.

"I know, I told Sarah not to..." I began.

"She didn't get a chance to tell me, before I found the letter." Abby replied.

"Can I get up, Abbs? I really need to." I told her and she moved so I could get up.

When I looked back she just smiled at me and I headed to the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later and headed to the kitchen, where I found her at the stove.

"Go on back to bed, I'll bring you something." Abby said and pushed me toward my room.

"Abby..." I began to protest.

"Go, I'll be there in a few minutes." Abby told me.

I decided since I had been feeling bad all day, I would take a shower before going back to bed. So I grabbed a towel and some clothes and took a quick shower.

When I came out, Abby was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at something.

"What are you..." I began, but then saw that it was among one of the first pictures of us that had been taken.

Tony had snuck down to the lab a few days after we had met, Abby and I were working together.

"I miss this you know." Abby said looking up.

"What? You and me together?" I asked.

"Ye...you heard everything I told you earlier?" Abby asked and I just smiled.

"Of course I did. What would have happened if you didn't see that letter?" I asked.

**ABBY SCIUTO'S P.O.V.**

I didn't know how to answer the question, because I had been thinking the two of us a lot and I don't know that things would have changed between us if I hadn't read the letter.

"I'm not sure; we would probably not even be talking about what we are. I never would have been able to tell you..." I stopped, I couldn't finish.

"Tell me what, Abby." Tim asked as he knelt in front of me and making me look at him.

"I don't think I would have admitted how I felt about you. Tim, I'm not sure that I'll ever be ready for a committed relationship and I know that's something you want." I told him.

"How about we just take it slow and see where things lead us?" Tim suggested and after thinking for a moment, it just seemed like a good idea.

"All right, but I don't want a commitment right now." I told him to make it clear.

"I know." Tim said and I put my arms around him.

"I never want to lose you and I get scared that I will every day you go out in the field. We lost Mike, Kate and Director Shepard. What if I lose you too? I don't know what I would do without you." I told him.

For a minute he just hugged me and then pulled back.

"I go out in the field every day and I will always fight to come back to you every time. You will never lose me, okay?" Tim asked and I just nodded.

Then I felt my eyes began to drift shut and I noticed that Tim looked a little tired too. Tim ate a little of the soup I had brought him and drank a little of the water. Then I lay back down with my back to him and he put his arms around me. For a while we just laid there and when I looked at him, he was asleep. He looked so handsome and then I fell asleep.

'We were on our way to break rule 12, but I didn't care. As long at Tim and I finally got to be together...at last.'

**THE END**


End file.
